Born Dead
by Wisps
Summary: A boy with a gift of the dead who does not understand who should stay dead or alive. A question that he asks himself should never been asked. After all, necromancy is a dangerous art . A HP Story that probably will be my plaything because I have no intentions to keep going on with it. -WISPS


Caution: This is written for the heck of getting the bunny out of my head... and to take a break from my other stories.

Do not take this story seriously.

AU

Necromance!Intelligent!Harry

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Born Dead**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Act I-

**-Of Rotten Forget-me-Nots and the Dead boy -**

* * *

I don't know what am I anymore...

I was born then I was dead.

Then I woke up again, my eyes tinged with the ambers of the fire around me.

I felt cold. I open my eyes to see blurs. Then a big black blur appeared. I think it a man.

He lets out deep howl filled with sorrow and gingerly picks me up.

* * *

Ah... I remember, this is Halloween isn't it. My parents died.

Father screamed and pointed a stick towards the door

A tall man, came in and a green light appeared.

Thump! My Father drops first.

My mother, runs with me up the stair and to my room.

She places me in the crib. Letting out a chocked sob.

She sings a lullaby and I started to cry out of frustration. I did not know why I did. I just did.

The door slams open and the man points his wand at mom.

" Move aside, you stupid girl."

Mom pleas to spare me and instead kill her.

She pleas again and again then the man struck her down with another green light.

Thump! My mother drop like my father.

The man then turns to me, he sneers at me.

"So this is the boy who will end me? How foolish"

He waves his wands and a green light come towards me. A scream erupts when it hits me, my flesh on my skin .

My eyes hurt then I cried once more, I cried and cried till the blur appeared and took me away.

* * *

I died in his arms and woke up again in his arms again.

The Blur became a man, a man with wavy silky hair and coal eyes.

His eye widen and called for someone.

"He's Alive! He's Alive! My Godson is alive! Someone come quick!"

Many came through, they tried to take the man away. Then a old man with a really long beard came into the room, and stopped them.

The man is innocent he says, he is not the traitor.

I stared at the gray ceiling of the room.

I later learn that the man is called Sirius Black, my godfather.

I closed my eyes. Then open them again to see Sirius. I sometimes refer him as my 'godfather', bcaecause it is better then 'uncle' (it sounds vile and dirty to call him that deep down).

* * *

His godfather is introducing him to a magical portrait of Walburga Black, his supposed grandaunt.

His mother coo at me while she scream at her son. I do not understand the relationship, but I sometimes see glimpse of pride and happiness in her eyes. I think my godfather know too and smiles slightly when he walks by with me pass his mother's portrait.

When I was five, Walburga and I finally met and she told me stories, stories of how the dark art was never truly dark and how the ministry feared those who understood the old arts and made laws to cripple the magic that gave us life. She said that many were to help or defend many love ones or to save others from death. She paused, before mentioning that necromancy was probably one of the few arts that she feared but respected.

She looks at me oddly, then shook her head. Necromancy was probably the only arts to actually interact with pure magic.

Death she said and watched me silently played with her dead son and her son's dead owl.

A wistful smile spread on her face. Death, it was she whispered.

* * *

I was eight when Sirius went to many court cases, he mentioned that many tried to steal money from me, or use my name to produce false images of himself being a hero.

He won and many of them were dead and the few were sent to prison (he ignores the dark whispers of Azkaban and the tapping of dementors at his windows, leaving frosty windows in their wake)

I stared at the corner of my room where Regulus stands, he smiles and tells me several stories, and stories of moment where he and his companion Keacher often talked of many things in this room.

I smile and close my eyes, the taste of rotten forget-me-nots and smoke filled my head.

* * *

I met my cousin, Draco Malfoy and his parents later on, the Malfoys were holding a Yule Gala, a grand one on top of that.

I slightly twitch, as the dementors hang from above slightly appearing in my vision of the windows then disappearing when one of the fellow peers of my age comes and talks to me.

Draco hangs by and as well of Luna Lovegood, she smiles knowingly of what follows me, and murmurs wrackspurts are in the crowd. I do not think of her as loony as the other kids think so. She tells the truth in some sense. Many are uneasy and it is hidden completely in the vast shades of color.

Draco glances at the windows and pales. He turns to look at me, face slightly paler then before. I smile and said it's normal, and don't tell anyone.

Draco is shaken but agrees, thinking that something bad if he done something to wrong me.

I smiled him once more, capturing observers with my supposed 'angelic' smile Sirius dubs it.

"It's okay, Draco. We'll be fine."

* * *

Draco and I are now going to Hogwarts, I scoffed at the name inwardly.

We sat at a compartment, with a person missing, Luna who was a year younger then us.

Several pass by, few stands out while we sat talked about which house should be well for me, since Draco knew he would be in Slytherin.

A boy with red hair passes by, he is then disgusted by him with his stupidity and non-existent manners but he does not voice it. Draco then said that this compartment will be full, since we were 'supposedly' saving this spot for our friends. He leaves after that.

A bossy girl and a timid boy came by, rudely on the girl's part. She asks if there was a toad in here and we declined. I pitied the boy, for being pushed around by the girl for the next hours.

Two people then came by, Twins to be exact. They knock and then later asked if they had seen a scrawny red head boy came by. I nodded and said he left a couple minutes ago. They then ask if Draco and I wanted company. Draco declines, standing up and politely excuses him self that he'll be visiting his friend's compartment and leaves. I didn't mind, and allowed them to stay in my compartment.

I stared at the window and blinked again.

The dementors followed me again, It was quite nice of them. I smiled at their thoughtfulness.

One of the twins tapped my shoulder and asked what was wrong.

I shrugged and lied, of that the fields looked beautiful.

* * *

I stood with Draco and his friends (cringing inwardly as the others scream as several ghosts comes out and greets them) waiting to go into the halls to be sorted.

It did not faze them as they knew how where they were going to be sorted. Some rolled their eyes at the obnoxious claim from the Weasley runt of fighting a troll.

The doors open and in comes the deputy headmistress guiding them into the grand hall to the front, while many older students watch on with amusement. I stared slightly at the old walls of the castle as the headmistress places a stool and a old hat in front and pulled out a scroll.

She proceeded to call out the first years alphabetically, then the hat shouted the house names of each and everyone. Several names pass by, and Draco and the rest of the friends are sent to Slytherin with pride etched onto their faces.

She droned on till she reach to his name.

"Harry Potter."

I sighed and braced myself and walked towards the stool, ignoring the murmurs of rumors of himself. I took the hat and sat on the stool.

I placed the hat on my head and it whispered into his mind.

_"My what an interesting being you are , a necromancer. Fear not I do not spill secret, I have guarded them longer then you think. Now... where to sort you..."_

I blinked a bit and thought of Ravenclaw.

_"My... you are intelligent... and you are ambitious... but nevertheless you are also loyal too. But you are not brash either to risk your life. No, you would think it over and think of a plan. My I would say you are a Ravenclaw... but Slytherin might bring out you potential."_

I mentally shook my head and told him softly that I would not able to grow into his own potential because of the stigma of Slytherin.

The hat sighed and proceed to agree and shouted loudly to the hall, grumbling inwardly of stupid people placing stigmas on such good merits.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I took the hat off and placed it the professor's hands and hopped off to the blue and bronze table as they and the other two houses applauded him into the house while Gryffindor moan at their lost of the boy-who-lived.

He sighed and proceeded to eat his dinner and walk off with his house to the entrance of his house.

He wondered what would happen while he attended Hogwarts.

His tougue clicked and the taste of rot appeared once more as he closed his eyes for slumber and the reckoning tomorrow.

* * *

R&R

-Wisps

Thank you for taking your time and reading this plotbunny.


End file.
